


Damage Control [Podfic]

by vogelreads (vogelwrites)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Carter has a praise kink and you cant convince me otherwise, Dom/sub, Ive been told its quote: HOT, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink, Sub!Carter, cold dom!wilde, dom!wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelreads
Summary: A job goes wrong and Carter feels like a failure. At least his boss will give him a chance to redeem himself.[A recording of a fic by HowShouldIKnowboutLife]
Relationships: Howard Carter/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Damage Control [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damage Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957920) by [HowShouldIKnowboutLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife). 



> this was fun to record while my parents were asleep in the next room! thanks for listening, enjoy!

**Text:** [Damage Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957920)

**Author:** [HowShouldIKnowboutLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife)

**Reader:** [Vogelreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites)

**Length:** 3:02 

[junebug](https://soundcloud.com/j-whitehouse-924648858) · [damage control](https://soundcloud.com/j-whitehouse-924648858/damage-control)


End file.
